Traveling to another place
by LoveBTR123
Summary: The 2005 characters meet their 1971 counter parts after an accident in the inventing room.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

 **AN:** This is a request from **retro mania**. I will be updating once a week till this is finished.

So without further ado.

 **Chapter 1**

A Dark haired man by the name of Willy Wonka was explaining to a group of five children and adults that his Chocolate Factory was the only one in the world that mixed their Chocolate by waterfall, when he was interrupted by a little man waving his arms and speaking in a series of strange noises.

But what not was expected by the children and adults was for him to reply in the same way. After the little man ran off ,one of the children with blonde hair who's name was Violet asked Willy Wonka, "Who was that man?"

Wonka answered with. "That my dear child was an Ommpa Loompa, from Loompa land. Now I'm afraid that we have to cut our Chocolate room tour short but we need to go to the inventing room to sort some things out." He heads to the corner of the room and the children and adults fallow muttering in confusion.

Wonka stops suddenly and and says to them. "I was going to take you to the inventing room by bout in the Chocolate river but that would take too long and we need to hurry. Now we need to take my elvotor. If only I could remember where I parked it." Wonka walks around the room muttering to himself when he bumps into something and falls. Surprising them getting right back up and exclaiming "Here it is."

He pushes a button on it and it opens up and ushers them into it. It was surprising that they all fit into it.

Before they know it they were going at a very fast speed to the inventing room. The children and adults were asking Wonka a bunch of questions but he ignored them with a worried look on his face.

Before they knew it, they were stepping out into a room with strange devices and a machine nearby was making funny noises.

Wonka says to them in a hurry grabbing something nearby "You need to put these on in case this machine explodes or something, you don't want to melt or something do you?" And before they can even start putting the things he hands them on, the machine explodes and they are over come by a dizzy feeling.

The next thing they know they are on their buts with a man with blonde hair standing over them. The man asks them, "Now who might you be? I'm Willy Wonka and you are in my chocolate Factory."

And the dark haired Willy Wonka says in a faint voice. "I'm Willy Wonka and we were in my Chocolate Factory a second ago."

 **Sorry this is short but I wanted to leave it like this. I will write a longer one next week. If there's any confusion on anything just ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.**

 **Chapter two.**

The light haired Willy Wonka looked at the person with dark hair who called himself Willy Wonka in shock. He stopped breathing for a moment and then took a deep breath and asked the other man. "If you're Willy Wonka then how am I Willy Wonka?"

The dark haired Wonka looked around him in shock, there was a man calling himself Willy Wonka, there were ten snot nosed children in stead of five and he was in what he assumed was the light haired man's chocolate room if he was to be believed that he was Willy Wonka. But while in some aspects it looked the same, a lot of it looked different.

He was snapped out of his daze by the other man's question. He answered slowly. " I honestly don't know, I will explain what happened in a moment but right now I think we need to calm the brats and the adults first."

Behind the dark haired Wonka the children and adults were screaming and demanding to know what was going on... almost all twenty of them. The only ones that weren't were the Grandpa Jo's and the Charlie's.

...

After almost ten minutes they all finally shut up. The light haired Wonka looked at them and sighed. "We'll go to my sitting room and talk. Now, there's too many of us to take the elevator and the boat, so we'll have to walk. It's not that far from the Chocolate room." He gestured toward a door toward the back of the Chocolate room and started walking with the group behind him.

...

When they get to the door of the sitting room, the group was hassled and frustrated from getting no answers from the Wonka's on the way there.

"Well, here's my sitting room. I would like everyone to take a seat and then we can figure out what happened calmly." The light haired Wonka instructed.

After everyone was seated, the light haired Wonka looked at the dark haired Wonka and said. "Please explain."

The dark haired Wonka sighed and explained. "Well, I'm not sure what caused us to end up here. You see, we were in the middle of our Chocolate room tour when an Ommpa Loompa ran up to me saying there was an emergency in the inventing room. Now I wouldn't of took the group but I didn't trust them to be in my Chocolate room without me. When we got to the inventing room a machine nearby was making sputtering noises. So, I was giving them their suits that would protect them from anything that exploded when the machine did explode and the next thing I know we're here." The dark haired Wonka sighed.

"Well, till we find you a way home, why not help me with my tour?" The light haired Wonka asked.

The dark haired Wonka sighed and replied with an worried air. "Okay, well lead the way when you're ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Charlie and the Chocolate factory.**

 **AN: i meant to post this yesterday but I was busy all day. Sorry.**

 **So without further ado**

 **Chapter one.**

A Dark haired boy named Charlie Bucket was very confused. On some level he understood what had happened but he still didn't get how it happened. He looked up when he heard Violet shout. "What do you mean you're Violet? I'm Violet! Besides you look nothing like me!"

She was shouting at a girl with dark hair who was also chewing gum.

The light haired Willy Wonka sighed "My children introduce your selves please. And then the other children will introduce themselves after you guys."

The dark haired girl Violet was shouting at stepped forward "I'm Violet and I don't see how this blonde haired snob is me" she stepped back with a sneer.

Another dark haired girl stepped forward "I'm Veruca".

A light haired boy stepped forward "i'm Augustus(?) When do we eat?"

A Dark haired boy stepped forward next. " I'm Mike" he took out a fake gun and pretended to shoot it In the air.

Another light haired boy stepped forward and said softly "I'm Charlie"

The dark haired Charlie looked at the light haired Charlie in shock. He barely heard his group introduce themselves, he only snapped out of it when grandpa Jo nudged him.

He took a deep breath and said "I'm Charlie"

The light haired Charlie looked at the other group and his main focus was on the other Charlie. How could he be him? They looked nothing alike, though he supposed it also wasn't supposed to be possible for them to be here right now either.

The light haired Wonka looked at the dark haired Wonka and sighed and said to him " We should probably move onto the tour."

The dark haired Wonka looked at him and said " Lead the way."

 **The next chapter will be longer. Have a nice day :)**


End file.
